Fight simulation dummies are employed for training in many fight simulation scenarios. Different fight simulation dummies are required for different fight simulation scenarios. Unfortunately, the same dummy is usually not employable in multiple fight scenarios.
What is needed is a fight simulation dummy capable of being structurally converted between multiple dummy types.